1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat lights and more particularly pertains to a new boat light system for providing several different light sources in an easy to access single assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat lights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,502,861; 5,504,342; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,115; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,711,591; 4,856,452; and 4,827,389.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new boat light system. The inventive device includes a housing with opposite top and bottom ends. A lower extent downwardly extends from the bottom end of the housing. The lower extent has an electrical plug for electrically connecting to an electrical power supply. A pair of elongate light sources are mounted in the housing and electrically connected to the electrical plug. An upper extent is upwardly extended from the top end of the housing and has a stage coupled thereto. An upper light source is mounted to the stage and is electrically connected to the electrical plug.
In these respects, the boat light system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing several different light sources in an easy to access single assembly.